Baron
Baron is a fusion Kaiju with a face on its torso. It is the result of Powered Red King, Birdon and EX Darking merging. Appearance Baron is a bipedal monster with mostly purple skin. He was a tail and two large bat-like wings, he has dark red eyes and a reptilian face, similar to Darking's but without horns. His most interesting body feature is his second face on his stomach, it has two dark red eyes too and sharp teeth. History Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Baron is scheduled to appear as the final villain of this crossover. As a last stand against the three Ultras, Alien Nackle Versaille combines three of his fallen monsters into one. However, the resulting fusion turns against Versaille, kills him, and begins to rampage, with even the three heroes struggling to beat it. Profile * Height: 75 m * Tail Length: 65 m * Wingspan: 140 m * Weight: 32,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 30 Powers * Wings: Baron has large wings connected to his arms. ** Wing Lightning : Baron can fire bolts of pinkish-purplish lightning from its wings. ** Baron Typhoon : Like Birdon, Baron can generate powerful winds that can push back his foes by flapping his wings at high speeds. * Stomach-Mouth : A second face located in his stomach. ** Flaming Boulders: Based on Red King's penchant for throwing boulders, Baron can fire powerful flaming rocks from its stomach mouth which are immediately set ablaze with a purple flame upon exiting his mouth. ** Energy Absorption : If a living being enters its second mouth, it can suck out all the life energy out of it and kill it. This can also be used in a more morbid way, such as removing the arms of the Ultras who punch its second mouth but get their arms inside it. ** Dark Lightning : Two powerful streams of black and purple lightning from the eyes of the secondary face. ** Cold Air Burst : A stream of light blue cold air that can freeze objects. * Arrow Ray : Baron can rapidly fire small purple energy needles from his mouth. * Psychic Beam : A pink beam of energy fired from his mouth. * Tail Blade: Baron has a blade on the end of his tail, similar to classical depictions of demons. It can be used in physical combat ** Psychic Slash : Baron can surround his tail in a pink aura and make it sharp enough to cut through an Ultra's armour. * Dark Volianic Fire : A purple steam of flames fired from his mouth, based on Birdon's flames. * Toxic Bite : Baron can release a deadly toxin into his foes' bloodstream by biting them. * Claws: In place of fingers or toes, Baron has three claws on the ends of each of his arms and legs. They can be used to slash at enemies and clamp together in order to firmly grasp things. * Horn Slashers: Baron's horns become energized with a pinkish energy, then small arcs of energy are fired from them which deal moderate damage to enemies. ** Slashing Wave: Charging the energy in his horns for longer spans of time, Baron can fire a wave of energy which can cut through solid objects with ease, not unlike the beams of the Gyaos. * Strength: Gained from Red King, Baron is an incredibly strong monster, being able to lift Ultras and similar beings with one hand and throw them around with ease. Category:Furnozilla Category:UltraMccann Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Blizzard Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Furnozilla's Continuity